Isobel Swan
This character belongs to LisaEmma. 'Isobel Helen Swan '(b.1968) is the daughter of Geoffreyand Helen Swan , the younger sister to Charlie Swan, the aunt of Bella Swan, aunt-in-law to Edward Cullen, and the great-aunt to Renesmee Cullen. She is also friends to the Cullen's and Denali Coven, She is also the soul mate of Jasper Hale She was changed in 1986 at the age of 18 by a passing nomad in Alaska, and bite her. Carlisle and Esme were hunting when they heard the screams from Isobel, and they carried her back to Denali's, where she stayed with the Cullen's. She has the ability to mental attacks , and has a minimal mental shield. She is portrayed by Sophia Bush. Biography Early Life Isobel was born and raised in Forks by her parents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan, along with her older brother, Charlie. While Charlie's birth was a surprise, Isobel's pregnancy was a huge surprise. Geoffrey and Helen cherished Isobel when she was born. She was Best friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater When she graduated from Forks High School, she travelled to Alaska to get away from Forks. Her scent was attracted by a travelling nomad. The nomad followed Isobel, took her into the forest, and went to drain her. Carlisle and Esme heard her screams and went over to find Isobel being drained by the nomad. The nomad heard them coming and took off running. The venom was deep into her veins, that she had to endured the agonizing pain of turning into a vampire for three days. Twilight New Moon Eclipse Breaking Dawn part 1 and part 2 Isobel did recieve an invitation to her niece's wedding, but decided that it would be best if she did not attend as her brother, Charlie Swan, might recognize her and ask her questions that she doesnt want to answer to. Instead she stayed in Denali with Irina to keep her calm. Months after the wedding, Isobel returns to Forks with her family on request of Carlisle. Isobel was excited to see Bella again, but was shocked that Bella had Reneesmee. She did hear stories from Tanya about immortal children, but Bella assured her that she isnt. She was the first to let Reneesmee to show her, after that, she persaudes Tanya and the family that this is true, and they all accepted to witnesses for the Cullens, and, if necessary, fight the Volturi. Tanya insists that she and the rest of the Denali clan be considered cousins of the Cullen's, though Isobel is already biological related to Bella, she is their suppose aunt. Isobel taught Bella to train her mind and body, while they wait for the Volturi to come. Trivia *Her niece, Isabella, is named after her when she went missing in 1986. *Isobel's ability is the attack people, while Bella is to protect people. Category:LisaEmma Category:Sophia Bush Images Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Swan Family Category:Cullen Coven Category:Denali Coven Category:Forks High School Graduates Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females